criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratsputin
Ratsputin is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Fairview High district of Grimsdale. Plot The player, Mia, Clay, went to the GrimBadgers match, and sat next to Julian, Adrian, and Ramona. While watching the match, one of the GrimBadgers, fell to the ground, foam coming out of his mouth. The player and Mia rushed to his help. Unfortunately the football player died, he was later identified as Harry Would, a suspect from the previous murder investigations. During the investigation they came across two suspects: The victim’s mother, Tinette Would and his best friend, Raphael Soza. Later in the investigation, the victim’s girlfriend, Galinda Singh barged in the team’s lair, demanding that they catch the killer as fast as possible, leading her to become a suspect. Greg Gibbs also became a suspect after Yoyo told the team that the victim visited the nurse office regularly, and the victim’s brother, Peeta Would became a suspect too. Moments later, Mia and the player were called in the junk yard, to restrain a fight between Raphael Soza, and Peeta Would. Peeta Would was revealed to be the killer, after trying to deny it, He admitted to the crime saying that the victim was the reason why he had one hand messing, when asked how it happens. He said that when he was a baby, Harry allowed a wolf to amputate his hand. He was rushed to the hospital and luckily survived. Since he was a baby at the time, he didn’t know anything, but one day he heard the victim telling the story to Raphael. Blinded by rage, Peeta snuck into his mom’s drawer, and found rat poison, and while the first round of the match began. Peeta snuck into the boys’ locker room, and poisoned Harry’s drink. When the first round ended, as expected Harry drank it, and died mid the second round. Peeta was sentenced to 20 years in prison for the murder of Harry Would. After the investigation ended, he asked to see the player, to help him find Greg in order to show him, his medical records to join the GrimBadgers, which Yoyo confirmed have been fired, and even she couldn’t find him, especially since he didn’t reply to her messages. While seatching the boys’ locker room, the found Greg’s phone, which they sent to Clay, in order to find where Greg lived. Once they found out where he lived and went there. Yoyo gave him a kiss, and Julian asked Greg, if he could check whether he is fit to be a footballer or not. Which Greg told him, that although he had HIV, he is still allowed to participate. After the team finished everything in their hands. Hamad confronted the player about their dark secrets, where he told them he will reveal it to everyone in the student council election. Summary Victim *'Harry Would' Murder Weapon *'Rat Poison' Killer *'Peeta Would' Suspects 5E2906CF-6F27-4DD4-AD40-C1568787B1EE.png|Tinette Would B5A39AF3-83D1-4E06-9A27-FD8ABDD3AA5C.png|Raphael Soza EB537B00-3B59-4A36-892E-CABFE415A033.png|Galinda Singh 00E23DA4-8EE4-4287-948C-C7B5A7F8F236.png|Greg Gibbs (Grimsdale) 5665AE6F-D3C9-4C65-9E20-3894AEC1ACBD.png|Peeta Would Quasi-suspects 7F55BF3C-C1D0-447B-8BFB-647ED9ECDB84.png|Julian Edward Ramis Killer Profile *The killer has access to rat poison. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer drink rocket cow. *The killer wears a bandage. *The killer has green eyes.